The present invention generally relates to slider devices for use with closure arrangements, such as those used for resealable packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, the present invention relates to a slider device for use with zipper closure arrangements.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens a closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of closure mechanisms and slider devices are desirable.
In one aspect a slider device is disclosed for use with a resealable zipper closure mechanism having a first closure profile and a second closure profile. One preferred slider device includes a top wall; a spreader depending from the top wall; first and second sidewalls; first and second hook constructions; and a guide construction projecting beyond at least one of a first end and a second end of the first sidewall. The first and second hook constructions have lower deflection surfaces, for example, to facilitate mounting of the slider device onto a zipper closure mechanism. The deflection surfaces also aid in aligning the slider device onto the closure mechanism. Each deflection surface is generally at an angle of about 40 to 50 degrees from the top wall. The first and second hook constructions further have engaging surfaces to retain the zipper closure mechanism within the slider device.
The first end of the slider device can be wider than the second end of the slider device. In other embodiments, the first end and second end have essentially the same width. In one embodiment when the ends have different widths, the wider end of the slider device, when the slider device is being moved in a direction along a zipper closure to close the zipper closure, is the leading end. Thus, when the slider device is moved in the opposite direction along the zipper closure to open the zipper closure, the wider end is the trailing end and the narrow end is the leading end.
Flexible packages are provided that include a package surround wall having first and second side panels and a mouth therebetween. The side panels are joined at side edges; often, the side edges include side seals. A reclosable zipper closure is provided along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. A slider device is operably mounted on the zipper closure of the package. A tamper-evident structure can be provided encasing the slider device and zipper closure. One preferred zipper closure includes first and second closure profiles defining first and second shoulders, respectively. First and second tapered hook constructions on the slider device are included for sliding along the first and second shoulders, respectively. A guide construction can be provided on the slider device.
Methods for mounting the slider device onto the flexible package are described, as are methods of using a resealable package having the slider device. Methods of using the slider device include a step of moving a slider device along a mouth a first direction from a side seal of the resealable package until a projecting finger on the slider device engages a first side seal on the resealable package. Packages and slider devices as described herein may be used in this method.